


tricks are for kids

by larry_hystereks



Series: fictober - '17 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Parents, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: dan and phil take their daughters out trick or treating





	tricks are for kids

“Do we really need to go, Dad?”

Dan looks down at his daughter, having to fight back the smile as he takes in the state of her unamused expression that's in complete total contrast to the princess costume she’s wearing.

“You know how important it is to your sister,” Dan says. He fiddles with the collar of his dracula cape a bit impatiently, taking a quick peek down at his watch.

His daughter gives him a pointed look and Dan rolls his eyes.

“Okay, you know how important it is to your father,” Dan says with a small smile, “and you know how much it means to him that we all go out together.”

She waves a hand at him checking her phone and typing out a quick message.

“It’s fine, as long as we’ll be back before seven so I can watch horror movies with Sammy and Cameron,” she pauses her text and looks up at her dad, “we will be back before seven, right?”

Dan offers her a sympathetic smile and glances at his watch again.

“Dad,” she says in exasperation.

“Abigail.” Dan retorts back.

“Ugh, don’t full name me,” she says crossing her arms. She lets out a sigh, “can’t you just go check on them?”

“You and I both know that won’t do us any good, he’ll just say we’re rushing him.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, no shit, Dad.”

Dan snorts and gives her a soft teasing glare with no real heat behind it. Abby’s snarky wit from the time they adopted her when she was ten that's grown with her into her later teenage years only seems to be getting more prominent. It’s starting to remind Dan about how he acted himself when he was her age.

They both hear the sounds of doors opening and closing upstairs and the two perk up, a bit of relief spreading over both their faces.

Abby looks ecstatic to be finally leaving and Dan smiles at her.

“At least try and have fun, hm?” He says in amusement. “I know this is probably the last halloween we’ll get out of you before you’re off to parties next year.”

His daughter rolls his eyes.

“Yeah because parties are _so_ my scene,” she says smirking. “But you’re right, I’m not to sure if I have it in me to steal sweets from adults again next year.”

“Maybe you can just buy yourself a bag of candy," Dan jokes, "with that money you’ll be making, from that job you keep talking about getting?”

She waves another hand at her Dad.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I can’t be a mooch forever, don’t worry I’ll start looking as soon as the school year ends.”

Dan smiles at her, reaching out and straightening the tiny crown on her head.

“The princess costume still looks great after four years,” Dan says teasingly.

Abby shrugs, “Looked good the first time and I’m saving you money, you guys should be thanking me.”

Dan chuckles, “Thank you, dear, really.”

Abby gives him a smile and jokingly curtsies for him, the two laughing together as they hear the sounds of footsteps descending down the stairs.  

Dan turns and smiles wide, kneeling down on one knee with his arms open as his youngest daughter comes running down the hall and into this arms, giggling loudly as he lifts her up into the air.

“There you are! Why look at my pretty-” he trails off into silence, staring at her costume in confusion. He looks at Abby who’s equally as lost, before looking at his husband that’s walking towards them, silently asking what the hell she’s dressed up as.

“An alien cow,” Phil supplies with a tired smile. He puts one hand on Dan and the other pokes one of the antennae from their daughter's headband.

He smiles at his youngest, “Isn’t the right, Emily?”

“Yep!” She replies, with a large pop of the ‘p’.

“Oh, well of course,” Dan says laughing, “the prettiest alien cow of the entire space herd, I bet.”

She smiles big at him, her three missing teeth on display, as she offers him a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Dada,” she says, “Now can we go get the candies? I don’t wan’ em’ to run out.”

Dan smiles, “course little cow, go get your bag and we’ll go.”

He sets her down and she takes off into the lounge to grab her trick-or-treating bag. He turns to Phil, looking at him in amusement.

“Alien cow?” he asks with a laugh.

Phil laughs as well.

“It was either that or an astronaut squirrel,” he says. “Emmy didn’t think it was fair to just choose one costume and leave the others ones out.”

“God, sometimes I’m so glad I’m adopted,” Abby says, shaking her head. “I was never that weird when I was a kid.”

“Yeah, you’re just weird now,” Dan says, making his daughter scoff in offense.

“Alright, children!” Phil says, laughing. Emily comes bounding back into foyer, bag swaying behind her.

“Let’s go! I’m ready, I’m ready!”

Abby laughs with a fond eye roll and sticks out her hand.

“Come on weirdo, let’s go get those sweets.”

Emily takes her sister’s hand with a toothy grin.

“Fine, but no mean names, ‘member?”

Abby smiles back.

“Being weird isn’t a bad thing,” she says, turning to look back at her two fathers, “right, Dad?”

She smirks evilly right at Phil, who stares back at her with a deadpan look.

“Right,” Phil says, clearly fighting back an eye roll. Dan laughs softly behind them, unnoticed by an overly-excited Emily as they make their way out the front door and onto their street.

There’s already tons of other children running around in their own costumes and they watch as Emily tugs her sister’s hand and leads her to the first house to go trick-or-treating at.

“Cute costume.” Dan says, as they walk slowly behind them.

“Thanks,” Phil says, giving him a smile. “The witch hat was on sale I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, _yes_ , I love it when you keep things in budget, Philip,” Dan says dramatically.

Phil snorts and shoves Dan’s shoulder with his hand, his husband laughs and grabs the hand that pushed him so he can hold it in between them as they walk.

“Abby’s having her friends over later?” Phil asks as they come up to the house their children are waiting to get candy from.

“Mm, she wants to be back by seven, already said they could do a sleepover in the downstairs lounge,” Dan relays from the conversation they had this morning before Abby ran off to school, “figured they’d be up late anyway; is that alright?”

Phil nods at Dan, giving Emily a little wave and smile when she turns briefly to make sure they’re watching.

“Course, rather they stay in then worry about them getting home.”

Dan hums beside him, tracing his thumb lightly over Phil’s hand as the autumn breeze washes over the two of them.

Emily comes running back up to them, Abby not far behind.

“I got TWO sweets,” Emily tells them triumphantly.

“That’s amazing,” Dan says, “did you say thank you?”

“Mhm, bought’a hundred times,” she replies, she turns to her sister and tugs her hand. “Come on, next house!”

Abby laughs, letting herself be dragged along by the smaller child through the busy neighborhood and to the next house for candy. She tosses a look at her dad’s over her shoulder, a big fond smile that makes both their hearts melt.

“You sure we can’t force her to come with us next year?” Phil asks, staring off and watching his two daughters enjoy their halloween together.

“I’m not sure the princess costume will last another year.”

“I’ll buy her another one.”

Dan fake gasps and clutches his chest with the hand that isn’t holding Phil’s.

“But the budget,” he says in mock appall.

Phil pouts and gives him his biggest puppy eyes. Even after all these years, they still make Dan want to give in completely to his request.

“Screw the budget, Daniel, look at them,” Phil says, glancing back towards their happy children.

Dan shakes his head, smiling.

“I know. This is it,” Dan sighs dramatically, “soon she’ll be off to uni, then moving out permanently, start breaking the law, end up in jail, she’ll probably just forget us forever.”

“Dan,” Phil whines, pouting again.

He laughs, knocking his shoulder against Phil’s.

“Nah, she won’t leave us,” Dan says, seeing Abby turn to give them a pleading look to help her from her baby sister's festive enthusiasm, but he can see the smile on her face saying otherwise.

“At least not right away.”

“Dan!” Phil says, making the younger man laugh.

Dan drops a warm kiss to the part of Phil’s head that isn’t covered by his silly, completely in budget, witch hat.

“I’m only joking, love,” Dan promises. He tugs at Phil’s hand, “come on, let’s go see what sweets we sneak off of Emmy.”

“God, we’re awful parents,” Phil says, laughing and following alongside Dan.

Dan smiles at Phil and looks back to see his two girls laughing together.

No, he really doesn’t think they are.

**Author's Note:**

> cait prompted me something different that's coming later but this stemmed from that prompt so ty! 
> 
> send me prompts below in the comments or on twitter @hystereks


End file.
